


Death Returns Home

by Wanheda_kom_Australia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Lexa Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Mount Weather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda_kom_Australia/pseuds/Wanheda_kom_Australia
Summary: Post Mount Weather. No Allie. No Farm Station. I know this is a terrible summary but i want to avoid spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been two and half years since Mount Weather. Two years and a half years since anyone in Arkadia had seen Clarke Griffin. Everyone presumed she either got murdered by a grounder or died alone in the forest. The people of Arkadia had come to terms with the fact that they would never see her again. In her absence they made an uneasy treaty with grounders along the lines of ‘don’t hurt us and we won’t hurt you’.

Arkadia had flourished in those years since the mountain, Lincoln helped everyone adapt to surviving on the ground. He showed them how to hunt, grow crops, and build shelters to live in. The only thing he couldn’t teach them was how to fight without guns. They refused to learn that. Even while hunting they still insisted on using the more ‘superior weapon’. He tried every day to make the council see reason that their guns wouldn’t protect them forever, but they never listened.

Sighing loudly while thinking about how naïve the Skaikru were, he climbed up the watch tower to begin his shift. He was positioned at the main gate so he had to be extra vigilant for any threats that could show up, mainly large animals such a pauna or bear. He go seated and stared out into the distance watching as the sun set behind the trees. It was going to be was long night!

\----

As dawn broke the next morning Lincoln was relieved that nothing eventful had happened in the night. He stood up ready to leave hearing the his replacement climbing the ladder. He glanced out to the area surrounding Arkadia one last time when he saw it. More importantly saw her. 

There was a member of Trikru racing on a horse towards the gates. He heard shuffling to his left and watched in shock horror as the guard who was in the next watch tower over raised his weapon and shot. The rider of the horse feel and hit the ground hard.

“What the hell did you shoot her for?” Lincoln yelled at the now pale guard realising he had shot someone. “I thought it was a bear” He replied weakly looking away but not making a move to go and check on the person.

\----

Hearing the gunshot everyone was roused from their sleep and headed to the gates to see what the commotion was. Were they under attack? Had the commander decided to kill them all?

Raven, Abby, Kane, Bellamy and Octavia all pushed their way to the front of the crowd of Arkers to watch what was happening. Octavia being the ever impatient one who is always looking for a fight shouted to Lincoln who had just dismounted from the guard tower “Lincoln what’s going on?”

Not bothering to stop, yelling over his shoulder as he exited the gates “that idiot guard Johnson just shot a member of Trikru as they were approaching the gates peacefully. He said and I quote ‘I thought they were a bear’ I don’t know how a human on a horse looks like a bear… anyway I’m going to make sure they are okay”.

“I’ll come with you”

Approaching the grounder Octavia and Lincoln noticed that she had red hair that was shaved around the sides and back and had two braids on top, she was wearing war paint and had very expensive looking armour on. She carried two swords strapped to her back the blades were black as night. He heard a soft whine he looked up to see a gigantic two-headed horse approaching them.

While he and Octavia were admiring the horse the grounder woman started to regain consciousness and let out groan. Hearing that Lincoln remember that she had been shot. _“I am Lincoln of the Tree People. Can you hear me? Where are you hurt?”_

 _“Fuck. That hurt. Yes I can hear you Lincoln of the Tree People. I’m okay the bullet hit my armour. It didn’t penetrate skin”_ While the woman was speaking Lincoln kept staring at her, she looked very familiar. Where had he seen this woman before? Was she from his village or from....

_“_ _Why are you here? No other Trikru ever comes this close to Arkadia. Are you lost?_

Giving a look to Octavia for interrupting, he turned back to the woman to see her smirking at them. _“Octavia kom Skaikru en Trikru, I am here to see you leader. I am here on behalf of Heda”._ Octavia was shocked that this woman knew who she was. Stuttering out a response as she noticed the woman start heading towards the gates. _“Wait… Who are you? I know Lincoln is thinking it but won’t say it. You look very familiar and you know my name. So who are you?”_

Lincoln watched on in shock as the woman seemingly ignored Octavia and walked towards the gates leaving them to follow behind. Unsure of why the strange woman was doing here in the first place. He had a feeling she would bring trouble. Especially with armour that could stop bullets. 

\----

Raven was watching from just inside the gates as the woman approached. “Wow she’s sexy as hell” Raven flushed in embarrassment not realising she said that out loud. The grounder cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow.

“She is demanding to see our leader” Octavia said as strode up eyeing the woman carefully. Clearing his throat Lincoln corrected his lover “She is here on behalf of the Commander and is requesting an audience with our leader” He ended with a pointed look to Abby.

Still upset by the commander betrayal Abby was reluctant to let this grounder in. But a nudge from Marcus with a pointed look she turned towards the grounder “Fine you may enter, follow me to the council room”

Lincoln went to translate unsure if this woman knew gonasleng, but was surprised when the woman nodded affirmation and waved her arm in the 'after you' way to Abby. Again he still couldn’t figure out who she was. To walk in here like she owned the place and no even say introduce herself.

The whole of Arkadia watched as Abby, Kane, Bellamy, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia and the grounder woman walked towards the Ark’s entrance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,  
> I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first Fanfic, I also don't have a beta. Feel free to comment :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Once they reached the council chambers it became quite clear to Skaikru that this grounder was going to be a pain in the ass. She just walked straight in a flopped down in one of the chairs resting her feet on one table. “Why are you here? And what makes you think you can just walk in here and act like you own the place? Not to mention you still haven’t told us your name?" Abby said angrily as she sat opposite the woman. 

_“I am here on behalf of the Commander. You already know my name you’re just choosing not to see what’s right in front of you”_

Everybody turned to look at Octavia and Lincoln waiting for a translation clearly this woman wasn’t going to speak English. After hearing the explanation Abby grew angrier and stood up abruptly marching around the table to get in the face of the red headed woman.

“You need to tell me why the Commander sent you here, or we will have problem? Do you understand?”

The ground calmly watched the Sky Chancellor as she moved her hand down to her hip where the gun was strapped. Standing up so she was face to face with the Chancellor she answered the question _“Heda sent me here to tell you that she would be arriving one candle mark after the sun rises. Which by my calculation should be very soon. I would suggest having someone on guard duty that won’t shoot her. Unless you want to piss her off because she is wearing a bullet proof vest like I am”_

Octavia couldn’t believe it the Commander was coming here after she betrayed them. The same Commander that let a bomb drop on Ton D.C. Without thinking what she was doing she un-sheathed her sword and pointed it at the woman “Why does the Commander think she can suddenly come here after she betrayed us? She is probably come to kill us all. Fucking Bit—“Octavia’s rant was cut short when her sword was suddenly knocked from her hand and she had a dagger to her throat.

Everyone stood on shocked watching the scene unfold. Bellamy instinctively raised his rifle to protect Octavia. The grounder looked angry at Octavia for obviously insulting the commander ready to slit her throat at any second. _“The Commander is coming for peace. She thought that you Skai People had changed. Clearly not”_ She said looking at Octavia and Bellamy then turning to face Abby, not moving the dagger from Octavia’s throat _“ Not only did your guard shoot me when I arrived here. What if I was a member of you own clan returning from a hunting trip!? Or does he just hate my people that much that he would shoot without thinking? Second thing you didn’t even bother to search me for weapons just presuming that I’d do what you please because I’d be frightened of your ‘superior weapons’. Absolutely ridiculous.”_

Removing the dagger from Octavia’s throat she turned around and marched out of the council room and headed towards the Arks entrance to leave.

Lincoln studied the expressions on everyone’s face as the woman left. He himself felt nervous about his Heda impending arrival. Abby just looked angry probably at the fact that The Commander was coming. Kane was looking away in shame probably because of both security errors that had happened under his command, especially when he wanted peace with the grounder the most. Had this incident stopped peace from happening? Bellamy and Octavia both looked like they wanted to beat someone to death probably both the Commander and that interesting Trikru woman. Sighing his head at how out of control his lover could be sometimes her turned and studied Raven. She was grinning like a fool and the burst out laughing like she knew something funny about the situation that they didn’t. 

“We should probably get everyone ready for the Commanders Ariv—“Marcus started saying as he was suddenly cut off by horns blasting in the distance “Arrival”.

\----

The Commander rode to the gates of Arkadia and dismounted from her horse. Looking up she studied the guards in the watch tower whose guns were pointed at her chest. “I am Commander Lexa of the coalition, I seek entrance into your camp to speak with Abby Griffin.”

“Open the Gates” She heard a voice call from somewhere in the camp. As the gate opened she saw the warrior she sent approach her and bow respectfully as she approached. _“Heda”_

_“Good to see they didn’t kill you. What have you learnt?”_

_“They shot me when I arrived Heda. It was a good thing I had on the vest. They didn’t bother to search me for weapons. Basically from what I can tell they might be surviving but they aren’t adapting. We are still seen as savages to them, they are more superior than us. There is still some hate about the Mountain and Ton DC”_

_“Thankyou. Return to our camp and freshen up and have any injuries taken care of by Nyko. I expect you back here in a candle mark”_

_“Sha Heda”_

Watching her warrior go she moved further into the camp. With Indra and Ryder by her sides ready to protect her from any dangers. Scanning around the camp she found the person she was looking for.

“Chancellor Griffin could we speak in private” Abby sighed and led the Commander back into the council chambers. “Is it okay if my council is here”? Looking at the council the Commander nodded her head in acceptance.

Once everyone was seated in the council chambers with Indra and Ryder guarding the door. Abby spoke up “Well...why are you here?”

Ignoring the disrespectful tone Abby used to address “I am here to invite Skaikru to become the 13th clan. You have done well over the last two and a half years. All the clans have realised you are no longer a danger to them and would like you to join the coalition. Although after the events that happened this morning you will need to work on your security. I can’t have you shooting people every time an unknown faces appear. And you need to learn to search people for weapons when they enter camp if you don't know them or they don't identify themselves. But that can all be fixed if you choose to accept the offer to become the 13th clan”.

Everyone looked stunned at the offer. Marcus was the first one to regain hi composure “ Commander we would love to be part of the coalition” Abby looked betrayed that he would even think of accepting the offer from someone who betrayed them “Marcus-“ “No Abby, we need this. If you can’t see it then I will call a vote to have me made Chancellor. What do you guys think?” Looking over to Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Raven they all nodded in acceptance.

“As long as we don’t have to see that asshole of a woman you sent in here before Heda that will be fine” Octavia said with a bite to her tone. 

All of the grounders bristled and Octavia’s statement. The Commander stood up abruptly “You will not talk about her like that. All she had done for your people. It was her idea to come here so soon and offer you your spot in the coalition”

Octavia looked confused “All she has done for us? She’s just some rude and arrogant member of Trikru who totally disrespected us. If she had done that in your presence you would have cut out her tongue. She didn’t even speak English. She then nearly slit my throat!” Lincoln suddenly pulled Octavia to the other end of the room at seeing how made she had made his former people.

“I don’t care what you think of her Octavia kom SkaiKru. You will treat her with respect. She will be returning to help with negotiations any minute. I’ll cut out your tongue if you keep up with this attitude.”

As she finished speaking Indra opened the door and let a hooded figure in. Smiling at the person The Commander teases _“Your back earlier than I though you would be. Did you get cleaned up? Did Nyko give you the all clear?”_ Not bothering to reply the cloaked figure just walked and pulled the Commander into a deep kiss.

Sighing pulling back from the kiss the woman spoke as she lowered her hood “At least they didn’t shoot you when you arrived!”. The Commanders chuckle was cut off by Raven fainting and hitting the floor with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I had writers block and couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I'm still not 100% happy with it but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. I know its short. Hopefully It wont take me as long to put up another chapter. 
> 
> I have also made some minor edits to the first chapters.
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

Everyone stood there looking at Clarke with their jaws on the floor. She looked completely different to the girl from the mountain and the woman who had been here earlier. Her blonde hair was cut just below her jaw with red ends. She looked more muscular than all the men in Arkadia. They were interrupted from their thoughts when a husky familiar voice brought them back to the current situation.

“So…. Are we just meant to leave Raven on the floor?” Clarke walked towards Raven and lifted her up easily and sat her in the nearest chair. Slowly the others came to their senses and Abby was coming over to check on Raven. But before she could do anything a resounding slap echoed throughout the room. Everyone stood there gaping like fish as Clarke just lowered her hand with a smirk on her face. 

  
“What the fuck Clarke”

“Why would you slap Raven”

“CLARKE GRIFFIN!”

Ignoring everyone’s protests Clarke focused all of her attention on Raven. Watching as the Latina slowly regained conciseness with a moan. “What the fuck? Clarke it really is you. I thought it was you earlier but I couldn’t be certain. Did you really kiss Commander Rac---”

Whatever Raven was cut short when she saw the shit eating grin on Clarkes face. “So you think I’m ‘Sexy as hell’. I’m sorry Reyes but I’m happily taken”. Clarke went to pat the girls shoulder but was pulled into a bone crushing hug instead. 

“I missed you Griffin. I hope you are doing better than when you left.”

“I am all good thanks Raven” Clarke whispered before stepping away to stand by Lexa’s side. Looking around the room she stopped and looked at everyone. Marcus was happy and smiling brightly. Lincoln looked uncomfortable. Octavia and Bellamy both looked pissed. Finally turning her attention to her Mom she looked Angry, sad, relieved and disappointed.

Turning to Lexa she asked “So where are the negotiations at?” Lexa looked at her with a raised eyebrow and let out a frustrated huff before sitting down in an empty chair. 

“Well before you walked in and caused a scene. I was just being told by Octavia that she would happily join the coalition as long a she 'doesn’t have to see that asshole of women who was in here earlier’, Abby seemed reluctant to join but Marcus seemed to convince her it was the right thing” 

Sighing Clarke looked around the room ignoring what Lexa told her about Octavia reaction. “I think Heda and I will leave you guys to discuss this between yourselves. We will return mid-afternoon with food for dinner. Have your decision ready by then”

“Wait Clarke. What happened to you? Why are you with that bitch? You can’t just walk in here and then leave without giving us answers!”  
Ignoring Bellamys outburst Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and headed towards the door. She looked back before she exited “I will answer all of your questions later. You need to take this seriously joining the Coalition will benefit you all greatly. It should be a very easy decision, but clearly I was wrong about coming with this offer now. Now I’m going to spend some time with my wife, if you have any questions about becoming the 13th clan send Raven to our tent that will be just outside the gates. Raven is the only one who can enter.” With that Clarke left the stunned group behind.

  
\----

When Clarke and Lexa got outside of the gates Lexa pulled Clarke into her tent and started kissing her heatedly. Pulling back Clarke grinned “So babe, are you ready to hunt a Pauna?”

“What choice do I have Hodness?” Lexa mumbled before pulling Clarke in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. I read them all, I am just terrible at responding! :)


End file.
